Howl, Papa Wolf
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Darkwing has a Christmas gift for Negaduck. Set in the Geronimo universe.


Title: Howl, Papa Wolf

Summary: Darkwing has a Christmas gift for Negaduck. Set in the Geronimo universe.

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Disclaimer: I own even less then usual. The Geronimo universe is owned by Rebelling Stagnation.

Rating and Warning: T for angst.

A/N: This one is for all of you. Special thanks to Rebelling Stagnation for coming up with the Geronimo Universe.

000

There was a time in Negaduck's life where he was seriously considering how to kill Darkwing Duck. Not, _should_ he do it.

But, _how_ should he do it. It did involve many forms of torture, and a lot of agony, and a very long period of time.

Something that would be a fitting, if not horrifying ending of the vigilante.

And then Gosalyn happened.

She came waltzing into his life with a proposition. An awkward partnership that could benefit both Negaduck and her father.

And of course Negaduck had been intrigued and oh so curious.

Even during their little adventure in Duckberg the villain had kept his distance, his heart still locked away and his brain concocting all of the delicious ways he could use her to hurt Darkwing.

But Gosalyn somehow wormed her way into his heart, had done everything in her power to earn and even keep his trust, and as the years passed Negaduck had fallen for her and had gotten himself the best friend and most wonderful daughter he could have ever wished for.

And somewhere along the line the thoughts of killing Dipwing faded, and then the planning to physically hurt Dorkwing faded, and now, somehow, they have fallen into this...

...this silent agreement.

Negaduck still has his stints every now and then. He no longer just robs a bank or jewelry store anymore. Oh no. His time is spent planning the greatest heists. Stealing something has become a sport, more then it was a necessity to survive or build a name for himself.

He is still Public Enemy Nr 1.

The silent agreement they have, ever since the start of the year, had been that Negaduck takes whatever he wants, and Darkwing sort of, kinda, maybe isn't able to catch him.

In return Negaduck doesn't harm innocent bystanders in the process.

Which is harder then it should be, and results in a higher bill for property damage.

But they are coping.

Somehow.

With Gosalyn being the forever patient mediator in between them.

Bless her soul and endless spirit. Negaduck still sometimes struggles with the fact that she is able to draw the best out of him.

The fact that he hasn't even thought of hurting Darkwing...

Or... well... it had been a long time since he last thought of hurting his nemesis. Once again, kudos to their silent agreement.

But those thoughts...

They have returned full force.

And the possibilities are stacking with every second that passes. With every step he watches the vigilante make.

All because Dipwing was stupid enough to breach Negaduck's personal space.

All because this is _Negaduck's_ secret hideout. This is one of _Negaduck's_ safe spaces in this universe.

And those are Negaduck's traps Dorking is oh so easily sidestepping.

A pang of fear rises in the villain's chest which he quickly crushes with rage.

This is _his_ hideout Goddamnit!

Something in the back of his mind is telling him that Darkwing is seeking him out for a reason. That the vigilante has invited himself in because he is looking for the yellow clad duck but not with a fight on his mind.

Watching his goody-two-shoes double glide through the shadows of the warehouse, so silent and so effortlessly is angering Negaduck more then he knows is justified.

It doesn't stop the villain from closing the distance between them and pressing the barrel of his Glock to the back of Darkwing's head. He watches the startle that runs through his double's back and the hands that swiftly raise in surrender. 'You better have a damn good reason for coming here.' Negaduck hisses, anger rising as he presses the barrel harder into his double's head.

'I didn't come here for a fight.' Fucking liar! 'Just, calm down.'

'I am calm!' The villain retorts through clenched jaws and bared teeth, heart racing in his chest. His trigger finger itches and he barely catches himself entertaining the thought of just pulling it.

Just kill Darkwing Duck.

Kill Gosalyn's father...

Thinking about her grounds the villain. A few ragged breaths have passed and his heart slowly calms down. He jerks sharply when Darkwing speaks again. 'Look... Just... let me grab my gun.' With a careful motion the vigilante reaches for his gas gun with his left hand, unholsters it, holds it at a distance for a moment.

And throws it away with a fluent motion.

The clattering of metal on concrete drains away all of Negaduck's remaining stress. He watches the gun slide to a stop. A deep breath to wash away all remaining nerves. And then he forces himself to lower his gun.

They still have a silent agreement after all.

'What are you doing here?' The villain holsters his Glock, no matter how much that goes against his nature. Another thought is spared that this is only Dipwing, and he wouldn't do anything to harm Negaduck.

Because of Gosalyn.

The other duck turns slowly. 'I needed to give you something.' With a flourish the vigilante pulls out a package from under his cape and holds it out. Now that the initial danger has worn off, his blue eyes barely hide the excitement he tries to conceal. Negaduck looks at his enemy warily, as if the purple clad duck can catch fire at any moment. Then his eyes glide down towards the parcel.

The _gift_.

Wrapped in red paper, with little Christmas trees and smiling snowmen plastered all over it. It even has a sticker on it with a Santa riding his sleigh, the name _Negaduck_ written beneath it on the dotted line in a tidy handwriting.

His eyes meet those of his double again. 'The Hell is that?'

'It's a _Christmas gift_.' Darkwing rolls his eyes while stating the obvious.

'It's _November_.' Negaduck rolls his in return.

The purple clad duck sighs, shoulders slumping slightly. He still holds the gift aloft.

'I know, but this is the only time I can give this to you.'

Now, Negaduck's curiosity is peaked. He doesn't like it, but so far all of the gifts he's ever received during these last few years have been awesome.

Well... because Gosalyn gave them to him. And she could wrap a turd in a red scarf and he would probably still love it.

But this is Dorkwing here, offering him a present.

Still, the villain is curious. 'I didn't get you anything.' He purrs, and the sudden switch in his tone of voice catches his double of guard. Darkwing's feathers are standing on edge as is.

'I would never accept a gift from you because I know it will be ticking.'

The yellow clad duck chortles a laugh, beak pulling back into a grin.

Because it certainly would.

Putting up a mask of bravado, because a part of him is still shaking on the inside, Negaduck reaches out. His double closes the short distance between them. The villain's hands curl around the flat package, feeling that it doesn't weigh too much.

Too light for a bomb then.

A moment of silence hangs in between the two ducks as Darkwing takes a step back. His baby blues are staring, just studying his yellow nemesis with patience but also with a certain amount of eagerness shining in his eyes. Negaduck notices this, and spares a thought that Gosalyn has a hard time hiding her true emotions because her father is quite expressive himself. And it doesn't matter how much Dipwing tries to hide that.

Something inside of Negaduck, the evil side, is telling him to set the gift on fire. Right here, and right now.

Another side of him, the paranoid side, tells him that _that_ is something Dorkwing would have expected from him in the first place.

And yet another side, the reasonable one, is urging him to just open the package and see what it is. Because Darkwing has shown no ulterior motive whatsoever.

And if he hates the gift he can still set it on fire afterwards.

The paper softly rustles as Negaduck picks it open. He takes his time, deliberately, making sure to hide the almost childish wonder that is bubbling somewhere in his stomach. Finally the paper folds away and he drops it to the ground, knowing that Darkwing will have to fight the urge to slap a ticket on him for littering.

All thoughts fall from him, like the paper falls on the ground.

This was not what he was expecting.

The villain couldn't have seen it coming for a thousand miles.

His eyes roam over the picture and his hands begin to tremble. The unexpected wave of loneliness that crashes over him is crippling. An unseen vice grips his chest and pushes inward and the breath is stolen from his lungs.

Blood drains from his body and he goes cold.

It isn't just a gift. It is a well thought out, carefully planned into the finest details kind of gift.

Even the frame itself is'nt some cheap, mass produced piece of crap everyone can buy at Dukea. It's made of sturdy wood, it's dusty brown so dark it could be black.

It is the same color as the dress the woman in the picture is wearing.

The _exact_ same color.

'When we were rebuilding your house, I noticed you didn't have any pictures up.' Darkwing softly begins while bravely holding Negaduck's gaze. 'And I don't know you well enough to know if you actually care or not but...' There is another pause as the vigilante gathers his courage to continue.

When he does, Negaduck is floored.

'But she was everything to me.' There is a slight emphasis on the 'was' part, and the villain understands why that is. Darkwing shifts his weight from one foot to another. His eyes are cast to the ground between them, no longer daring to look at Negaduck.

Afraid, probably, that his evil double hates the gift.

He doesn't.

He doesn't hate it.

He hates the fact that this is the best thing anyone has ever given him.

Yes, Gosalyn has given him friendship. He has a strong bond with her that can only be described as fatherly. He cares deeply for the girl, as if she were his own and the years he has spend as her mentor have been the best years of his life.

Gosalyn gave herself, her friendship and loyalty and never ending patience.

She was the gift in itself.

But this...

...and from his mortal enemy no less.

Negaduck doesn't deserve Gosalyn in any way, shape or form.

Just as much as he doesn't deserve this gift.

'You seem to have forgotten that we hate each other.' He croaks out, not sounding as stable as he would have liked. Darkwing inhales deeply and slowly, releases his breath in a sigh and then looks away for a moment. The vigilante visibly hesitates before pulling himself back together. And he looks...

...defeated.

'I can't hate you.' He whispers softly and then, as if physically punching the yellow clad duck in the face, adds; '...seeing as how much Gosalyn loves you.'

He doesn't deserve such kindness.

For a moment he is back.

Back in that house that looks identical to his.

Back in a room full of people getting ready to move into the new year. Ready to celebrate with friends and family.

Back in that awfully familiar living room, standing shoulder to shoulder with his most hated enemy. That same enemy trying to hand him a glass of, what he thought was, champagne.

 _'It's sparkling cider.' With a shrug, Darkwing faced forward and studied everyone else, who were all talking happily amongst themselves. 'I've never liked the smell of alcohol in my house.'_

 _A moment of silence passed before Negaduck quietly admitted, 'Me neither.' He turned to level a glare at Drake. 'You tell anyone we have something in common, I will punch you straight in the bill.'_

 _'Fair enough,' Drake glanced at Negaduck with a smug smile as the countdown began. 'But we don't have just one thing in common.'_

Back then his annoying double had meant Gosalyn. But now, almost a year later it dawns on the villain that it means so much more.

'I know it's not the best picture I could give you of mom. But it's the only one I have left.' Negaduck looks back down at the photo in his hands. Anna is smiling back at him, her hair pulled high on top of her head. Her dress doesn't have a wrinkle on it and the chair she is sitting in looks very comfortable even as she poses for the photo. Her eyes are alight with pride. _Look what I have here._ Because in her lap sits a little ducklet.

A baby duck maybe a year old, still completely yellow. Still lacking the beautiful white coat he will develop when he grows older.

'What happened to the rest?' Negaduck hears himself asking without even thinking about it.

'Stellar happened.'

Negaduck's heart lurches at the mentioning of that name. His feathers stand up in a wave of fury.

'But I figured we're the same. So that's basically you in the picture.'

If Darkwing meant to or not, his words have a strangely calming effect on the villain.

Gone is the anger and fear. All that remains is a soft, bubbly feeling tightening his chest, the shaking of his hands and his clenched jaws and the tears that are leaking down his face. He doesn't deserve it, but he is holding a picture of his mother.

His lovely, wonderful mom.

She was even more beautiful then he remembers.

And he doesn't deserve such kindness, especially not from his nemesis. Not after everything he has done.

'We were ten months old when that was taken.'

He doesn't deserve such kindness, because he doesn't know how to say _thank you_.

So he tries to show it, in the most un-Negaduck like way he possibly could.

Darkwing yelps in surprise when the villain closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around the purple duck's neck. Any other time Negaduck would have laughed, but now joy and content and happiness and all these other emotions he doesn't know how to name are rolling in his chest like a thunderstorm.

For one terrifying moment panic stabs through all of his pleasure, the horror of the rejection that is sure to come washing over the villain's form.

But that terror melts away when his nemesis wraps his arms around Negaduck's waist. The hero doesn't pull away but actually leans into the villain a bit more.

Not rejecting.

But accepting.

Now, Negaduck is by no means an expert on this hugging thing, but when the moment passes and his nemesis begins to shuffle uncomfortably he does know it's time to let go.

But not before one final, tight squeeze and a well placed threat. 'You tell anyone about this...'

'I know, Hell hath no fury.'

'You're damn right.'

Both mallards step back. Negaduck looks at his picture again. Sure, that isn't really him in the picture, and not really his mother. But on the other hand, he does vaguely remember seeing this picture hanging in the hallway when he was young.

So damn it, it might as well be the real deal.

The villain raises his eyes once more and their gazes lock for the briefest of moments. He's not sure how to proceed, seeing as everything is still a bit awkward. His body still feels a bit warm from that hug and his face is still wet and no doubt his eyes are bloodshot because he has been crying like a girl.

And of course Dipwing has to make it even weirder. 'About... next month...' No way... 'I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over for Christmas.' His greatest foe is actually inviting him over for the Holidays. 'Gosalyn would be thrilled.'

Well Goddamn of course he's not going to say no to _Gosalyn_!

'I figure I'd ask now, so you have a good month to mentally prepare yourself.'

'Ha ha, you're so fucking funny.' He retorts, but it's in good humor. Darkwing gives him a reassuring smile.

And now it clicks why Dipwing gives him his Christmas gift now. And not then. In a room that will be filled with people. Seeing as Negaduck had a not so manly reaction to the picture.

But Darkwing understands him. Probably better then the villain gives him credit for.

So thoughtful.

'So we'll see you then.' Darkwing turns and walks away, leaving his nemesis to cradle his picture.

'What time?'

'As if you would come when I tell you to. Just show up.'

That draws a chuckle from the yellow clad mallard. He watches his double disappear in the shadows of the warehouse. Soon, silence washes over the villain, but it's a nice, almost comfortable quiet. He looks back down at the picture in his hands and grins even more as Anna smiles right back at him.

He might be really new to this gift giving thing, but he has the perfect present in mind for his mortal enemy.

For the first time ever, Negaduck looks forward to spending Christmas with other people.

Then again, if Gosalyn will be there, it's the best Christmas ever anyway.


End file.
